


In Sickness and in Health

by dibidis



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Complete, Fluff, M/M, how do u use this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibidis/pseuds/dibidis
Summary: In which you, as Kibum, are deathly afraid of shots.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 10





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my aff account, written 10 million years ago. This probably sucks I'm sorry xD, but I wanted to put something on this account.

Sobs and wails plagued the room as one after another little children just like you, were stabbed mercilessly in the hands with tiny and disguised instruments of torture.

Or that’s what you thought anyways, as your wails grew louder and louder. It was almost as if the volume of your cries could ward off the impending doom that was to come.

“Kibum, Kibummie. It’s ok Kibum. Look at me Kibum. Come on,” your mother's soft but distraught voice prompted you as she tried to calm you down. Desperately clutching at your hands to still them from their wayward thrashing.

“Relax your hand Kibum, please.” She pleaded as she slowly stretches out your tiny fists, rubbing your palms with her ever so comforting thumbs.

And for a minute your screams subside, tears still smeared all over your face and snot still running rampant, but at least your wails lower in volume. Even if just a little.

Through your blurred vision and eyelashes coated with salty tears you see your mother visibly relax, a sigh leaving her down turned lips.

This makes you panic. Was she mad at you? Did you do something wrong ? Why was she sighing all of a sudden?! Slowly you feel your breath hitching again as a nervous rumble seeming to spread slowly throughout your body down to the tips of your tiny fingers. Fingers that were now wrapped tightly around each of her thumbs.

You hear the "squeak, squeak, squeak" of wheels as the cart "of doom" is pushed further along the line of sitting children. Claiming its victims one by one and slowly getting closer and closer.

You feel your throat closing up once again, that annoying buzzing feeling in your nose begins to resurface as tears start to stream once more. This time returning as waterfall cascading down your face.

“Oh, Kibum, calm down. Kibum it’s ok. Look at me, Kibummie come on look at me”

The cooed words fall on deaf ears as you continue to wail and cry. fueled only by the emotion of simply not wanting.

“Kibum look, Kibummie look, what do I have here? What is this? Oh Kibummie look at that, isn’t that a pretty picture? Kibummie what colour is this, do you know these people?”

You look up at your mother, vaguely curious as to what she is pointing out. But her attempts at distracting you are almost all in vain.

“Kibummie, look! Who is this?” She lays a finger on a picture she took out, “Kibummie is this you?”

And you recognize it. It is a picture of you. And for a fleeting moment you feel proud and accomplished. Yes, that is a picture and yes, that is a picture of you. Your feeling of accomplishment almost makes you forget your worries. It almost makes you forget how scared you are, almost.

You hear the "squeak, squeak, squeak" of the cart continue on to its next victim. The sounds slowly drawing even closer.

Angrily you grab at the picture. Could your mother not see that you were scared and you did not want this? Couldn’t she see that this was a tough time for you right now and things as unimportant, but at the same time extremely important, as a picture of yourself shouldn’t even be present at the moment?!

“Kibum!”

And now you’re scared even more. Nothing made sense. you could tell that your mother was angry at you, but why? Frankly, you did not want to see that picture and so therefore you tried to get rid of it. There were more important matters at hand right now.

“Hey”

A soft voice interrupted your mini little panic attack. It was coming from the seat to your left.

Bewildered, you look over and see a blurry boy, older than you, sitting there with a small smile on his lips.

Frantically you rub your eyes with your tiny fists, to clear some of the accumulated tears, and take a look again.

Seeing that he caught your attention, the other boy’s smile grew wider. The smile revealed a row of white teeth, with one missing in the front. You gaze in envy at the missing tooth, a sign of growing up.

“Hey, it’s okay,” He said, warm brown eyes boring into yours, “shots are fun”.

You could only stare transfixed. Who was this person? Who was he to tell you what was fun or not? And although you only met him just now, you couldn’t help but trust his words, just a little.

“I’m-” and suddenly the other boy was interrupted by a violent onslaught of coughs, “ah sorry” he sniffed.

Unknowingly, you did too.

“I’m Jonghyun,” He said introducing himself.

You felt a little push on your tummy, a signal from your mom.

“I-I’m Kibum” You say shyly. Usually you would be more upfront and proud about it. Sometimes you would even gloat about your name. After all, you had just learned to write it on paper, something that not a lot of kids in your class could do. But right now self-confidence was something foreign to you. Almost like the mysteries of math or how to spell ‘because’.

“Hello Jonghyun” Your mother greeted him, “where’s your mother?”

“She is in the washroom right now” He answered smiling, resembling a puppy.

“Oh” your mother nodded in understanding, “how old are you Jonghyun?”

“6” he said, holding up 6 fingers.

“Oh really! Wow, Kibum here is only 4!”

You nod vigorously and even crack a smile. Jonghyun does the same, only much wider than yours.

You let out a cough and he mimics you seconds after.

Smiling, you had almost completely forgotten about the doom that was to befall upon you. That is until the cart stopped in front of Jonghyun. And your fears reared its ugly head again.

And you start to panic once more.

“Hey, hey, look it’s fine” Jonghyun tried to reassure you as he reached his hand out. His palm facing down as the nurse rubs a cotton ball on the back of his hand. As he retracts his hands again you breathe a sigh of relief because you think it’s over.

But it’s not, not at all.

You look over to the cart and see a sharp, protruding needle held by blue latex covered hands.

And you realize the faint high pitched sound you keep on hearing is actually being released from your own lips. You try to scream but all the air in your lungs is trapped as your throat is blocked completely off.

“Your hand please” the nurse requests as she reaches a hand out towards Jonghyun. Her voice is melodious, calm, and pure evil.

Jonghyun eyes you for a moment, “look Kibum it’s fun. Look” He reassures you. You look over at his hands that were now standing on their first two fingers. They resembled short little men, you noted, two short little men standing tall and proud on the boy's thighs.

“Hey look, what is that?” The first hand-man is saying in a funny voice. You ignore the fact that it’s actually Jonghyun talking.

“I don’t know, but it looks like fun” The second hand-man answers. You giggle a bit, the voices sounding a lot like these 2 puppets you see regularly on TV.

“Let’s go have a look!”

“Ok!” The two hand-men converse.

Then, together the 2 hand-men run up Jonghyun’s thighs and present themselves to the nurse. The nurse smiles briefly before picking up hand-man number 1 and pricks him quickly before taping the needle onto the hand-man's back. She then checks the bag full of clear liquid and makes sure it is dripping properly before facing her cart and preparing the next needle.

Jonghyun looks over at you, “He’s sleeping right now” he says as he nods over to his hand. It is now lying relaxed on his thighs as a small tube connects it to a bag half full of clear watery liquid, “He had too much fun so he’s sleeping now. And then he can play more later".

You nod in understanding, it was like nap time for the hand-man.

“Can I have your hand please?” A voice asks.

You look up and the nurse is standing in front of you holding a cotton swab.

“Come on Kibum” Your mother coaxes you as she slowly lifts your hand.

You feel your breath start to stutter again and as a desperate attempt to shut the fear out you scrunch your eyes together as tight as they would go.

You flinch as you feel the icy cold swab press itself onto your skin.It left a tingly feeling in its wake.

Whimpers start to leave your lips in tiny breathes. You could feel it coming, the fear gradually encasing you as you wait for the pain that would soon hit with the force of a truck.

Suddenly you feel something warm twine itself with your other free hand. Cracking an eye open you see that Jonghyun was holding your hand with his other one that wasn't "sleeping".

You didn’t even feel it. There was no waterfall of pain nor was there any trucks hitting you or anything for that matter. The only thing you felt was the translucent tape being spread out over the back of your hand as the nurse checked your very own clear bag-half-full-with-water-or-something attached to you.

“See, now he’s sleeping too” Jonghyun says as he nods towards your taped hand.

“Yeah but, what are they doing?” You ask as you gesture to your now intertwined hands.

Jonghyun seemed to mull over that question as a thoughtful expression grew on his young 6 year old face.

~

“So what are they doing Jonghyun?”

“Hm? I don’t know. They could be doing a lot of things. I think the real question here is what are they feeling”

“Okay then, what are they feeling?”

“They’re feeling a lot of things, Kibum. They’re feeling happy, elated, joyful. They’re feeling wondrous and daring. They’re feeling relieved and at ease but at the same time they’re also feeling excited and eager. They’re feeling good…”

“They’re feeling good?”

“Yes, they’re feeling good”

“Anything else?” Kibum questioned as he raised their hands, left hand against left hand, so they were side by side and compared them.

“I guess there is one more thing they’re feeling” Jonghyun answers as he lays a kiss on Kibum’s temple before pulling him even closer on their bed.

“What’s that” Kibum almost whispers.

“They’re feeling loved” Jonghyun answers simply before capturing the other’s hands with his, the palm of his hand touching the back of Kibum’s as he snakes his fingers in the crevices between the other's. Their rings making a faint clinking sound as they sat side by side reflecting the early morning sun.


End file.
